


What Am I?

by KassandraC40



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ghosts, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25491127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KassandraC40/pseuds/KassandraC40
Summary: Hey, so this is just a random  little one shot type thing I wrote a few minutes ago. Leave me ypur feedback, I am fairly new to writing and could use some tips on what could be improved.Thanks for checking this out!-Mayhem





	What Am I?

I sighed in relief as the group walked past, no one seeing me pressed up against the wall. I peel off the wall and walk towards my friend who was looking around, checking her phone.   
“Hey Katie, have you been waiting long?” I ask, waving my hand to get here attention. she continued to look around as if I wasn’t even there. “Katie? What are you looking for?” I am once again brushed off as if I’m not there. I put my hand on her shoulder to grab her attention and she looked behind her. What is going on? I am standing right in front of her. I remove my hand and let it fall limpy to my side. 

“Katie? Come on this isn’t funny. Let’s just go already. We’re going to be late and they won’t let us in. The girl looks heart broken and begins trudging her way out the doors and onto the sidewalk. I follow her, trying to get her attention. No one seems to notice as I walk by them until I crash into someone, knocking them to the ground. 

They collide with the cement with a slight huff of breath and a quiet “What the?” They look around panicked as I offer to help them up, seemingly to try and find what they hit. It’s as if no one can see me. The person I collided with pulls themself off the ground and brushes off their clothes before hurrying on their way without another word.

I turned back to see where Katie had gone to see her disappearing around the far corner, too far for me to catch up. I duck through a few allies before catching sight of her again and begin running after her. She pulled her phone from her pocket and began typing when an idea hit me. I could message her. I feel around my pockets only to find that they are all empty, no phone to be found. I must have fallen out of my pocket when I ran into the person earlier.

I turn and begin to run back the way I came, keeping an eye out on the ground for the device. When I finally returned to the area I glanced around, not seeing it. Maybe it fell out of my pocket earlier? I begin to retract my steps, back towards my house, based on the memory I had when I hear my ringtone echoing from a dark alley. I didn’t normally take the dark routes as you never know who could be lurking in the shadows. As I move closer to the device I see a dark shape lying on the ground. My phone screen lit up to alert me of a missed call and I see a limp hand laying beside it. 

I moved closer to the shape, figuring it was a homeless man that had passed out. As I reach to grab the phone I turn on the flashlight and carefully begin to make my way out of the shadows. Something glints in the light and I see something that makes my skin crawl. There was an oozing pile of blood spreading out from beneath the body. I turn back to assess how bad the damage is and notice that this is no random homeless man, but me. That is my body. Lying in a pool of its own blood. I tried to call an ambulance, only getting a message saying that the number I had called was no longer available.

I don’t know what to do. As I write this I am sitting next to the bleeding body, calling and messaging every number I know. Nothing will work. What is going to happen now? What even am I? 

What am I supposed to do now...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is just a random little one shot type thing I wrote a few minutes ago. Leave me ypur feedback, I am fairly new to writing and could use some tips on what could be improved.Thanks for checking this out!
> 
> -Mayhem


End file.
